Ponyboy Curtis
Ponyboy is a fourteen year old Greaser who lives on the East Side of Tulsa with his two brothers Darrel Curtis and Sodapop Curtis. He is a dreamy sort of person who loves to read, draw, and watch sunsets. Appearance Ponyboy is described as having a fair build and medium height with light brown, almost red hair and greenish-grey eyes, which he dislikes. He is described by others as very good looking; however, he disagrees. Life Ponyboy has always been different from other greasers. He doesn't fight for fun, or to show off, he fights because he has too. He enjoys reading and watching movies. He was born in 1951 (aged fourteen in the book). He helped Johnny save the children from the burning church before Johnny died. Relationships Sodapop Curtis '' Ponyboy loves Soda more than anything and he feels like he's one of the very few people he can actually talk to (the other two people being Johnny Cade and Cherry.) He wonders how Soda can be reckless and sensitive at the same time. He says Soda'll never grow up, and Darry grew up too fast. He says he'll figure out which was better one of these days. He said that he never thought of Soda having any problems, until he runs into the park and says that he always feels like he is in the middle of tug a war with his brothers always fighting, and also his girlfriend Sandy getting pregnant then moving away. ''Darrel Curtis He loves Darry, but not as much as Soda. At the beginning, he thought Darry hated him, and only loved Soda. He says he's too cold and doesn't feel anything. They fought a lot in the book until finally in the end they promised to never fight again because Soda started crying and asked them not to fight anymore. Also in the movie and in the book,that when Ponyboy was in the hospital,Darry broke down and cried for the first time. Darry does not have a weakness but he does have a fear:losing Ponyboy or Soda. Ponyboy then sees that Darry does care about him very much and only hard on him because he wants Ponyboy to have a good future. Johnny Cade Johhny is Ponyboy's best friend and he is another one of the people he can really talk to, like about sunsets, and feelings and stuff. Ponyboy says that teachers thought Johnny was just dumb, since he couldn't grasp anything that came to him too fast, but once he figured things out, he liked to explore them. After Johnny saved Ponyboy's life by killing one of the Socs trying to drown him, they both thought the best thing was to skip town. They went to see Dally which is who they thought would be the best person to go to they went to Windrixvillie and started to bond. Right before Johnny died he told Ponyboy to stay gold and left him a heartfelt note, which he later found in his copy of Gone With The Wind. Dallas Winston Ponyboy says he doesn't particularly like Dallas, but he was smart, and you had to respect him. He used to like to draw his picture when he was in a dangerous mood, for then he could get his personality down in a few lines. Two-Bit Matthews Ponyboy liked Two-Bit and liked to hang out with him. They were good friends and Ponyboy said it was hard to tell if Two-Bit was drunk, because he acted "boozed-up" even when he was sober. Steve Randle Sometimes, Ponyboy doesn't mind Steve, but says that other times, he absolutely hates him, even though he was Soda's best bud. He said he probably wouldn't like him at all, if he and Soda weren't as close. Category:characters Category:Greasers Category:Personality Category:Actors